This disclosure pertains to a method of separating oppositely charged ions. Particularly, the disclosure pertains to a method of separating oppositely charged ions using magnetic fields, and more particularly to a method of separating oppositely charged ions in a high temperature environment. This disclosure also pertains to a method of separating thermally dissociated hydrogen and oxygen ions from high temperature dissociation of water using magnetic fields for the production of hydrogen and oxygen gas.
Prior art teaches the use of a parabolic dish to concentrate solar energy into a reaction chamber where water is injected and dissociated into its constituent parts due to the extreme temperatures achieved. While this method achieves efficient dissociation of the water molecule into its ionic constituents, it fails to address a satisfactory means of separating the ions after dissociation. Prior art methods exist for the separation of ionic components from a gaseous stream, the majority of which involve the use of a membrane to separate the ions based on their physical size or other physical characteristics. Membranes have many drawbacks, the most significant being the cost of the materials involved and the high frequency of membrane fouling.
The disclosed device is directed toward an apparatus for the separation of ions. The apparatus for the separation of ions comprises a body including an inlet fluidly coupled to a first outlet and a second outlet. A flow director including a discharge is disposed in the body between the inlet and the first and second outlets. The flow director is configured to fluidly couple the inlet and the first and second outlets. The flow director discharge is proximate to the first and second outlets. A magnetic field is orthogonal to the flow director discharge and the magnetic field is located between the flow director and the first and second outlets.
The disclosed method is directed toward a method of separating ions. The method of separating ions comprises separating oppositely charged ions and directing the separated ions through a flow director. The method also includes flowing the separated ions through a magnetic field perpendicular to the magnetic field and dividing the separated ions based on ionic charge.